Mr. T. Bone
Mr. T. Bone is a character from Pop'n Music 8. Personality ドラムのことならＴ・ボーン先生に何でもおまかせ！ 激しい演奏っぷりにバケツがずれちゃうのが悩みごとなんだって。 Leave anything to Mr. T. Bone and his drums! He worries that his bucket will distract his intense playing. Mr. T. Bone is a drum teacher with a hearty personality, and the bucket on his head poses a challenge to his sessions. He is described to be rather gluttonous, and his name is a pun on steak. His bucket makes him look unsettling, although in reality he is calm and approachable. In one GITADORA artwork he makes a loud entrance with a motorcycle, and uses "ore-sama" to address himself. Character Information A "hit" song from Drummania, it can be thought of like a brother to Pop'n? Altogether, for P8, we didn't only borrow the song, but a character as well. Thanks to the GF&DM team! Here's a bonus secret production story. I didn't actually have a name... for the bucket teacher (an alias)... the GF&DM and Pop'n team made a fuss over "please insert a name." Here, "bucket = a tub" "a name of steak" they mixed their interpretations together to name the mold, for that they have "T-BONE" teacher, it was a ridiculous naming they supported each other to come up with. Because of this, the Pop'n team is named the parent of Bone. ＊ tera ＊ Appearance Although Mr. T. Bone is a skeleton, he has a large, stout body. Mr. T. Bone wears a white shirt with the sleeves torn off, and black pants with a matching belt and pair of buckled shoes. An iron bucket covers his head. Character Comments GuitarFreaksV2 & DrumManiaV2: B・ボーンと共に活躍するギタドラのマスコットキャラ。 見た目のとおり、ドラム担当のマスコットである。 生まれはギタドラだが、名付け親はポップンチームという、 複雑な生い立ちを持つ。 いつもクールなナイスガイ。 それにしてもウマそうな名前である。 Mascot of Gitadora to work together with B. Bone. As it looks, he is a mascot in charge of the drums. He was created in Gitadora, but a godfather in the Pop'n team, He has a complicated upbringing. Always cool, nice guy. At that, steak is the most likely name. Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Atsumare! ポップンアニバーサリーパーティー 開催おめでとう！ ギタドラからもお祝いに、艶やかな 美女とゲスト演奏させてもらうぜ。 お楽しみに！ Pop'n anniversary party Congratulations for the meeting! The celebration is also from Gitadora, fascinating We have a guest performance and beauty. Look forward to it! Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode ポップンで勝負だと？ DrumManiaの方が 得意なんだが・・・ いいぜ！やってやるぜ！ A match on Pop'n? I'm better at DrumMania Good at it, but... Okay! I'll give it a go! Gitadora OverDrive: ドラム担当の骨先生。 豪快な性格だが根は優しい。 ドラム修理中のためスティックのみでの参戦。 Bone teacher in charge of the drums. A hearty personality with gentle roots. Participates only with a stick during drum repair. Trivia * Mr. T. Bone shares his birthday with En Moeyo and Fever Robo. Gallery Animations TBoneNeutral.gif|Neutral TBoneGood.gif|Good TBoneGreatOjamaFEVERWIN.gif|Great/Ojama/FEVER! Win TBoneFeverDance.gif|FEVER!/Dance TBoneMiss.gif|Miss TBoneWin.gif|Win TBoneLose.gif|Lose Profile T Bone 1.gif|T. Bone's appearance on the GuitarFreaksV2 & DrumManiaV2 website. T Bone 2.gif|DrumMania 5thMix T Bone 3.gif|DrumManiaV T Bone 4.gif|"Children's sketchbook" Let's have a session.gif|Mr. T. Bone with Nyami, Torte & Parfait, Knit, and Ookami-Boy on a Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET card. Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 8 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Crossover Characters Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania Characters Category:Characters